


My Home is Yours

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe, But what do I know, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, except this isn't exactly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Perhaps it was for efficiency's sake that Jyn and Cassian's rooms were right next to each other. After all, she was his second in command, so the idea of putting them in close proximity would make sense...Three Times Jyn Accidentally Went To Cassian's Quarters and One Time She Did It On Purpose





	My Home is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/gifts), [Sorcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/gifts), [forestsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestsharks/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to NewLeeland and Sorcie who are always so kind and generous with their comments on nearly each one of my fics! You guys are the best! Thank you for the support! And also to forestsharks, I promised way back that I'd tell you when I wrote a Rebelcaptain smut. Well, I finally made it, and I'll have another up this week as well! Thanks for the inspiration!❤️  
> -  
> I know that it's kind of illogical - hey, there Star Trek reference :P - for Jyn to have a bag of personal items and clothes with her when the rebellion broke her out of prison, but I was too lazy to think of something more substantial and believable, so just humor me.

* * *

 

  
Jyn followed the female rebel to her temporary quarters. Mon Mothma suggested that she be allowed to use a refresher in one of the vacant rooms before going to Jedha. And since the mission would take place tomorrow, Jyn would also have an opportunity to get some sleep before they left.

Even though she resented the alliance for snatching her up, Jyn felt a smidgen of gratefulness towards Mothma. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent shower. In the Imperial labor prison, she'd have been lucky to get a bucket of water to wash her hair with.

"Here you are, ma'am," said the young rebel as they stopped in front of a room. She took out a keycard and handed it to Jyn.

"Thank you," she replied as she clutched the card like it were a lifeline.

"You're welcome." The woman nodded and went on her way.

Jyn didn't waste any time inserting the card into the panel reader and stepping inside when the door opened. She looked at her surroundings warily, taking in the space of the room. There was a table with two metal chairs in one corner and a small dresser for clothes on the other side. A bed was situated in the middle and far back of the room. Just a living space with no personal touches. 

She walked over to it and set her bag on the mattress. It was lumpy and not the best kind, but she'd take it over the awful straw thin mats she slept on in the Wobani prison camp. Her head turned and she smiled just a bit, seeing the door to the refresher halfway open. Without hesitating, she walked into the tiny bathroom, stripping as she went and stepped into the shower.

There was a bar of black soap on the wedge of the shower, where one could sit if they had to. Jyn picked the soap up and turned the water on. Cool water ran down her body before gradually becoming  warm, then hot. She closed her eyes and sighed for a moment, letting it rain down on her body for a few minutes before she started rubbing the soap on her skin. It'd been a long time since she had a proper shower and she was going to draw this one out for as long as possible.

After finishing her shower, Jyn dried herself off with a towel and took her clothes with her as she padded back into the bedroom. She tossed the dirty clothes on top of the dresser, pulled an oversized shirt out of her bag, tugging it over her head. Her eyelids felt heavy and she dropped her bag on the floor and climbed into bed.

The covers were a bit stiff, but comfortable enough for her to sleep with. Oddly, they had a strange scent to them, as if someone else had been sleeping there recently. Just then, the door to her quarters opened and a man stepped through.

It was the man who had interrogated her earlier. Cassian Andor.

Jyn's hand clenched and she wished that she had her baton by her side. "What are you doing here?" She grounded out, voice edgey and hostile as her body grew alert.

Cassian furrowed his brow and as he realized who was speaking to him. "That should be my question since you're in my room."

She blinked and shook her head slowly. "No, I was told that this was where I was supposed to stay tonight."

He stared at Jyn for an uncomfortably long time and she fidgeted under his careful, measured gaze. After a moment, he spoke again. "There must have been a mix up. These have been my quarters for several years now, but the only empty room in this section is the one next door. That must be where they were going to put you."

"Oh." Jyn felt a twinge of mild embarrassment and she started to get out of the bed, but Cassian stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay here tonight and I'll just bunk elsewhere. We'll get the keycard for your quarters first thing tomorrow." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a a few articles of clothing, then he moved towards the entrance. His footsteps haltered and he half-turned in her direction, giving her a stiff nod. "Good night."

"Good night," Jyn echoed, and he exited just as swiftly as he came in. She lie back down on the bed with her hand on her chest and let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in. As sleep began to take over, her last lingering thoughts were of Cassian's accent. His words curled over her the way smoke did when one stood too close to a fire.

Even though she had been initially inclined to dislike him, Jyn couldn't help the niggling feeling of interest in the handsome captain.

Did he ever smile?

 

* * *

 

The noises, the crowds, the handshakes, hugs and pats on the back were far too much for Jyn. She needed air, so the young rebel made her way through the base, with the intention to escape to her quarters and get away from everything.

It's not that Jyn wasn't happy that the Death Star was no more. On the contrary, she was grateful, but she couldn't stop thinking of the many people who lost their lives and kept the Imperial troops on the beach at Scarif distracted while she, Cassian and K-2SO went to the data terminal to find the file with the plans, and sent them to the alliance. It just made her feel so sick.

Of course, there had been mourning for the dead soldiers who sacrificed themselves for the cause, for the rebellion, but right now, people were focusing on the victory of the destroyed Death Star, not past casualties. Jyn knew they weren't being cruel, but she couldn't help feeling a little stricken by the upbeat mood on the base. She still needed time to recharge, to be by herself, and she could only do that in the solitude of her room.

As Jyn neared the door, she heard voices behind her and she moved her feet more speedily to her quarters. _Please, let me get inside before someone_   _sees me._

Luckily, the door slid open in the nick of time and she all but ran into the room. Breathing heavily, she removed her boots and tossed them in the corner, then she leaned back against the door. "Thank the force..."

"Jyn," said a sleepy voice behind her.

She widened her eyes and blinked, looking in the direction of the bed. "Cassian?"

"Wrong room," he said as he looked at her with a small smile.

"Sorry. I'll go." She turned to the door again, but he called out to her.

"Wait, Jyn. Are...are you alright?"

The sincerity in his words made her squeeze her eyes shut and try to stop the tears from falling down her face, but they fell anyway. She spoke in a strained whisper. "No, I'm not."

Cassian nodded mutely. He understood how she felt. That was the reason why he was in his quarters, away from the celebration. The loss of life on Scarif weighed heavily on him as well and he needed to distance himself for a while. Hearing Jyn's choked sobs tore at his heart and he held his arms out to her. "Come here."

At his behest, Jyn strode to the bed and flung herself into his embrace, burying her head in his shirt. For a while, she just lie there, not saying a word. She felt him press his lips to her hair and she sniffled, wiping an errant tear away. "I know I should be happy, but I just can't. Not right now."

"I know. That's why I've been holed up in here for the last couple of hours. It doesn't feel right to celebrate, not yet, anyway."

Jyn nodded, thankful that he knew how she felt. He was one of the few people who did besides the rest of their team. Chirrut, Baze, Bohdi and Kay opted to stay away from the celebration as well. They may have survived Scarif, but there was a part of them that had been damaged after the mission. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." His voice was full of warmth as he stroked her back.

"Thank you." Jyn curled up to Cassian's side, as if she were afraid he would blow away. He just kept his arms around her and began to hum an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. It soothed the strain on Jyn's mind and she fell fast asleep under the warm timbre of Cassian's voice.

His hand stayed on hers for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

"Kriffing _bastard_. What does he know?!" Jyn stormed down the hall to her quarters and anyone who was in her way quickly moved when they saw the rage on her face. She was furious. The stomp of her boots thundered like lightning and when she reached her room, she took off her gloves and threw them on the table.

The door opened behind her and she put her hand on her neck. "Cassian, please go away."

"Forget it." His accented voice warmed her and she turned around to face him, anger still evident in her expression.

"What gives him the right to say something like that?! He never goes out in the field and risks his life like we do! I'm sick of him looking down at me and judging me for my past!"

Cassian came to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jyn, you know who you are. We all do. Don't let a cheap shot from Draven get to you. Regardless of what he says or what he thinks, you are an asset to Rogue One and to **me**."

"I don't know if you could get him to change his mind, Cassian. I mean, you heard him in there. He thinks that I distract you on missions too much."

"Well, he's wrong. You're not a weakness, you're a strength. My strength. And I'm not going to let him reassign you to another crew."

"How could you stop him from doing that? He's a general and you're a captain." Jyn wasn't attempting to be rude by the comparison, but she honestly didn't see how Cassian could successfully subvert a general's order.

"I'm good friends with Mothma and Princess Leia, remember? Put the two of them together and you hold the cards. Draven is a general, but Mothma and Leia have a lot of power on their own and if I were to inform them of his plans to move you to another team, they would make sure it'd never happen."

A small smile spread on Jyn's face and she looked up at Cassian with softer eyes. "You really think that would work?"

"I know it would. I told you that I've been with the rebellion for more than twenty years. After that much time, you learn a few ways around orders."

She raised her eyebrow. "You never did anything like that before, have you?"

"No...but then, I never had a reason to, until you."

A response like that was worthy of a kiss, so she gave him one. When they pulled back, Jyn smiled up at him. "I never knew you were such a romantic, Captain Andor."

"Well, I guess you just bring it out of me." He bent down to press his lips to hers, but she stopped him, catching something out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait a minute." The sheets on the bed weren't messy like the way she'd left hers this morning, so that had to mean..."I came to your room again?" 

Cassian grinned and nodded, sliding his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I decided not to tell you because you needed to let out steam."

Jyn shook her head and chuckled. "I don't know why this keeps happening. I suppose it's a subconscious thing."

"Subconscious or not, I find it flattering." Cassian's other hand caressed her cheek gently and she leaned into the touch and his embrace. Right now, this was where she wanted and needed to be.

 

* * *

 

Jyn hurriedly passed the threshold of Cassian's quarters and blew out a chilly breath before the door slid shut. It was so cold on Hoth, even in the comfort of their personal rooms, she found herself shivering. As she rubbed her arms, she heard a voice say, "Jyn? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Jyn took off her thick robe and draped it on the chair in the corner, then she approached Cassian's bed slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. There was a little flutter in her heart as she gazed down at this man she'd become so connected to.

He smiled up at her and shifted to rest on his side. "Are you okay?" His eyes glanced down at her leg. Three days ago, she had unfortunately twisted her ankle on ice while walking through the new headquarters on Hoth and was grounded from going on the mission Cassian had been assigned.

"Yes. It's a lot better now." She continued walking until she got in the bed next to him. Since they both were very used to sleeping in the same bed together, this was nothing new, but the air was charged with something different than all the other times before. "I just missed you. I missed you so much, Cassian," Jyn whispered as she leaned forward and held her forehead to his.

"I missed you, too. The mission wasn't the same without you." Cassian encircled his hands around her waist and breathed in her scent. The slight movement caused the thin bed sheet to fall down and leave his upper half exposed.

Jyn swallowed as the sheet dropped from his body, her eyes filled with lust. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see the tautness of his arm muscles, the faint sculpt of his abs. She wanted to touch him, _needed_ to touch him and tell him how she felt, what she wanted. 

"Cassian?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." She gazed up at him and the words wouldn't come out, but maybe words weren't necessary here. Instead of trying to vocalise her desire, Jyn pressed her lips to his.

For a moment, Cassian stayed momentarily still, surprised by her sudden action, but it didn't take him long to kiss her back. His hand tangled in her hair, crushing her body to him as his mouth moved over hers.

After a few heavy seconds, Jyn pulled back so she could catch her breath. Her eyes were stuck on Cassian as she tugged the sleepshirt over her head, baring herself to him. His eyes widened and she felt him shudder.

"Jyn, you-"

She merely held her finger to his lips and shook her head. "It's okay. I know we both want this, and we have for a long time." Then she took his calloused hand in her soft grip and placed it on her breast. "Please."

Cassian heard the longing in her voice and he knew there was no way he could deny her anything. She was right, too. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and if she was giving herself to him, he couldn't deny her. Leaning forward, he kissed her, slowly and sensually.

He cupped her breast in his palm and rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, eliciting a cry from Jyn's lips. It was amazing how small, how soft she was beneath him. This was like a dream come true for Cassian and he was determined to make every bit of it pleasurable for them both. His lips lowered to her neck and he nipped her skin, teasing her.

Jyn bucked her hips to his, desperate to feel more of him. Cassian moved his hand to her core and dipped two of his fingers inside, rubbing her with relish.

"Oh, Cassian...yes, there..." She let out a moan and threw her head back, biting her lip as he continued to rub into her.

The sounds that came from her mouth were erotic and denoted how much pleasure she took from his actions. Cassian felt a little bit of pride for being the one to make Jyn cry out like that. The noises from her pretty lips sent a rush of arousal to his length and he grunted as he began to grow hard.

How he wished to be inside of her, pushing through her slick folds with his cock, but Cassian wanted to see Jyn come undone first. So he focused on using his fingers to bring her to her peak. He kept probing, pushing into her inner petals until he found that tiny nub of pleasure.

Jyn mewled when he touched her there and her hips thrust towards him again. Her walls squeezed down on his digits and Cassian licked his lips in anticipation. She was going to feel so good around him when he pushed his shaft into her body and claimed her as his.

Until now, he'd only dreamed about making love to her- it was a wonder that he managed to get anything done with Jyn around - especially when he recalled the hazy images of her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails scratching his skin as he made her his - but this time, his dreams were finally going to happen for real.

"So eager," he whispered in her ear and nibbled on the pretty lobe. She squealed from the extra attention he paid to her body and panted heavily, twisting her head this way and that. "Come for me, Jyn. Give me that trust."

With his hot breath on her cheek and long fingers curled in her core, Jyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm hit her hard and she cried out, _Cassian, Cassian, Cassian_. It was like music to his ears and he kissed her again, fiercely.

Jyn moaned and kissed back as good as she got, her hand clinging the nape of Cassian's neck. She pushed herself away from him and let herself catch her breath for a moment, then she tugged his pants and boxers off his legs.

Skin met skin and Jyn licked her lips, feeling electricity run up and down her body as his cock touched her thigh. Her eyes locked onto his and she situated herself underneath him once more. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave this bed again."

The look in her beautiful green eyes made Cassian's head swim. Did she know the effect she had on him? "I don't think I could let you either," he replied with a grin, brushing his hand to the apple of her rosy cheek.

"I want you," she said, tenderly grazing his jaw with her fingertips. "I want more of this, more of us. _Forever_." The look on her face was full of sincerity and love and Cassian's breath quickened as their hearts seemed to beat in time.

"Jyn," was all he could say, his voice husky from emotion. He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together and kissed her fervently. Jyn had spoken for the both of them, but if she doubted him for one second, Cassian's kiss told her that he wanted the same thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and the bad summary didn't turn you off. XD


End file.
